


Tie Me Up

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Now Eddie was asking Richie to tie him up. And not just tie him up, but with some really complicated knots.Richie was looking at the pictures on the site Eddie told him to check out, and he was positive that he would never be able to do that. Not even close. And even if he tried, he'd fuck it up and hurt his Eddie."You're not going to hurt me, dipshit," Eddie said.





	Tie Me Up

Richie had never been kinky. He hadn't the time to work up to that. It took him well into his late 20s before he even admitted to himself that he was gay. Then it was a long string of hook ups -- first meeting men at gay bars and later on switching to online 'dating.' Richie wasn't about to allow himself to become that vulnerable with someone he hardly knew, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn't exactly think he was missing out on much.  
  
Then Eddie came back into his life, and he realized the thing he _had_ been missing was a fucking loving relationship.  
  
Richie immediately turned into the actual good version of every whipped husband stereotype. His Eddie wanted to go out for strawberry pancakes at the local diner? Richie would carry him right on over. His Eddie thought that Richie's apartment was a little too small for the two of them? Richie was already looking through Craigslist for something bigger. His Eddie wanted to try something new in bed? Richie was...  
  
Well, Richie wasn't quite so sure.  
  
It was obvious when they got together that Eddie was a little more adventurous in bed than Richie was, but they hadn't done much more than some crazy positions. Now Eddie was asking Richie to tie him up. And not just tie him up, but with some really complicated knots.  
  
Richie was looking at the pictures on the site Eddie told him to check out, and he was positive that he would never be able to do that. Not even close. And even if he tried, he'd fuck it up and hurt his Eddie.  
  
"You're not going to hurt me, dipshit," Eddie said, poking at Richie with his toe. He was sitting up, book in hand, while Richie was hunched over like some sort of gremlin with his laptop. "I wouldn't let you near me until you practice."  
  
Richie snorted.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, babe."  
  
"If you really don't want to do it, that's alright." Eddie reached down and patted Richie's head. "I need you to know that."  
  
"Hhhmmm, that's nice," Richie said, leaning into the touch. "I didn't say no. I just... it's definitely different, but if you want to try it, then I want to too."  
  
So Richie practiced with some shorter ropes on a teddy bear -- which totally didn't make him feel fucking weird at all -- and when he was finally confident enough, he went to Eddie. And his Eddie got that dark look in his eyes that really got Richie going, and he was starting to look forward to this. They had agreed to start out small, so after Eddie had taken off his clothes, he brought his arms up in front of chest so Richie could tie them in a prayer restraint. Richie was still trying to not laugh at how ironic he found the name. The ropes they had bought online a few weeks ago were slippery and he felt them slip through his fingers several times before he was finally able to tie off the knot.  
  
"You look really good, baby," he said. He ran his hands up and down Eddie's arms. He wasn't exactly admiring his handiwork, because he couldn't care less, but he wasn't lying about how good Eddie looked. "The red was a good choice."  
  
"Yeah?" Eddie asked breathlessly. "I think you're right. I still think we should get the black, too."  
  
"One step at a time, Eds. We've only just started."  
  
"You're right. And I don't think it's fair that you still have your clothes on."  
  
Richie had never taken off his clothes faster. He leaned down so he could kiss Eddie. It was a little awkward, with Eddie's arms in the way, but he made it work. He missed having Eddie's hands in his hair. They always found their way there when they were kissing. Well, not even just kissing. They could be sitting on the couch watching TV, and Eddie would start playing with one of the little curls. Richie realized it had become one of 'their things' and to not have it felt almost wrong. He wanted nothing more than to have Eddie's arms wrapped around him.  
  
Eddie, on the other hand, was already hard. Richie almost hadn't noticed, because Eddie's arms in between them, kept them from brushing up against each other as much as they normally would have. It was only when Richie pulled back to check in on him that he saw.  
  
"Rich, please," Eddie said. "I need you."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, of course."  
  
Richie grabbed the lube and condom that he had set out before hand and started stretching Eddie. His Eddie was always a little loud in bed, but now he was practically screaming in pleasure. And while Richie might not have been into the bondage himself, he was definitely into how into it Eddie was. His own cock was twitching as he worked Eddie open.  
  
"I'm ready. Rich, baby, I'm ready."  
  
"Okay, yeah. Thank God." Richie pulled on the condom and started to push into Eddie. "God, baby, you're still so tight."  
  
"Just worked up. Come on, Rich. I can take it."  
  
"I don't know, Eds. Looks like I'm the one in control here."  
  
Eddie moaned. Richie could tell he was fighting against his restraints, which only seemed to spur him on more. Richie didn't think he had ever seen Eddie this turned on before. He really was getting off on being completely at Richie's mercy. Well, Richie couldn't disappoint him.  
  
"You can try, but you're not going anywhere," Richie said. He started moving his hips, trying to keep a slow pace. "You're not going to come until I say so."  
  
"Please, Rich, I need to come. Please baby?"  
  
"Not until I come. You can wait, right?" Richie asked coyly. "Oh, that's right. You have to wait."  
  
"Oh my God. Baby, please. Need it faster, then."  
  
Like Richie could actually make Eddie wait. He started moving faster, one of his hands wrapping around Eddie's cock. It didn't take long before they were both coming and Richie was untying Eddie, kissing the indents left on his skin by the rope.  
  
"See? That wasn't so bad," Eddie said. "Did you enjoy yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Think you'd be open to other things?"  
  
Richie laughed as he shook his head.  
  
"Anything for my Eddie."


End file.
